


Little Office Bunny

by 1800CINNPAISEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800CINNPAISEN/pseuds/1800CINNPAISEN
Summary: Daichi and Kōshi get their freak on in Daichi's office after not giving Kōshi the attention he needed for so many days.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Little Office Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> \+ under editing / would be proofread soon

Sugawara was an intelligence personel in his husband's Yakuza. And they haven't seen each other in a long time due to Sawamura's long mission and now that he was back at the workplace he's drowning in paperwork. It frustrated Suga but didn't want to come off as hypocritical because he also had a lot on his plate.

Still, he lived with this man and yet it seemed like he was back to when he was single and lonely.

"Good work on this, Hinata," Suga pats the orange-haired worker before the young hitman exits his office. He feels the tension on his neck, trying to flex it a bit to relieve some. He suddenly hears two raps on the door.

"Come in," he beckons.

Shimizu opens the door, "Your husband is calling you to his office, he says it's urgent," she points as he nods and sighs. Daichi's office was a messy labyrinth sometimes and it was a pain to navigate. All for the safety of the Yakuza. He exits his office and starts making his way through tunnels and turning corridors before reaching the door to his husband's office.

He sighs and opens the door, shutting it behind him and locking it afterward. 

"You called?" he turns his heel and faces his muscular husband. 

They lock eyes and as if it was automatic, Sugawara suddenly seemed a bit more meek. Those dark eyes with that look only meant one thing.

"I did call for you, Bunny," Daichi bellows in a deep, lust-filled voice, "Come here."

As if he was under a trance, Sugawara completely obliges. He makes his way in front of Daichi, waiting for his next command. 

"Did you miss me?" Daichi stands up and opens his drawer, pulling out a bunny tail vibrating buttplug, anal beads, and a massive vibrating dildo. 

"Because I did," he moves his hand to beckon his husband to go closer. 

Koushi approaches the man, taking in a gulp as a tent in his pants starts to rise. Daichi lightly hits the edge of his desk, signaling Suga to sit down at the edge.

"Well, Bunny?"

"I missed you too, Sir," Sugawara licks his lips and places his arms over Daichi's shoulder. 

Daichi lets out a deep chuckle. He removes Koushi's pants and then followed suit by his own pants coming off. 

He sits back down on his throne-like chair, sitting widely open as the only thing preventing Koushi from seeing his dick is his boxers.

"You know what to do Bunny," he jerks his head lightly, pointing to the toys beside Sugawara. "Play with yourself," 

Koushi's heart skips a beat as he slowly checks his options. 

He grabs the anal beads first and starts licking it down, making sure that it would enter his ass, no problem.

He locks eyes with Daichi, a blush spreading across the silver-haired man's cheeks. He licks the toy a few times more before opening his legs in front of his husband.

Sawamura licks his lips as Suga pushes the beads in, one by one, moaning as he does so. 

"S-Shit," he breathlessly whispers as Daichi keeps on watching. Suga hesitates for a moment but starts to pull the beads out and push it back in again.

He unintentionally hits his prostate harder than he'd planned as he suddenly lets out a piercing moan.

Daichi stands up from his chair and walks behind Suga, "Keep going Bunny, don't stop 'till I tell you to," he whispers, his breath tickling Sugawara, making him tremble.   
Daichi teasingly kisses Suga's nape and gets back to his chair.

"Hngh~~ Ah~~ Daichi~" Sugawara moans out loud, continuously pushing and pulling the rod of beads in and out his ass. 

He feels himself edging on his climax as he suddenly stops, he knew Daichi wanted to see more. 

He grabs the bunny tail and it's remote and starts to shove the vibrating butt plug up his ass. 

He hands over the remote to his husband and almost immediately, feels the surge of strong vibrations in his insides. 

"Ah~~ Mnhng~ F-Fuck," Suga clutches the end of the table. 

"S-Sir?" Suga trembles, Daichi raising a brow. "M-May I touch my cock?" he struggles out, trying not to moan too much.

Daichi nods. Sugawara turns his back to Daichi, lifting his bum as the view of Suga's balls and cock comes into view from his behind. 

Sugawara starts stroking himself as the vibrator moves against his body. Koushi uses the table as support, laying his upper body on it as the strokes gradually get faster. 

He turns his palm then moves his hand up and then does the opposite as he moans and pants in pleasure. He could feel himself come to the edge of his climax, abruptly stopping from touching himself because of his body trembling.

"Ah~ Daichi~~ Daichi~ Fuck," he bites his lip and clutches onto the table for dear life as he trembles violently, the vibrator not doing him any favors.

His hands make its way back to his dick as he pounds it in faster, cursing and moaning out loud.

Now, he didn't need permission to cum. Although Daichi loved overstimulating him, he didn't need permission to climax.

His semen shoots across the table, making him tremble slightly as it shoots out, the vibrator still working in his ass. 

"Don't pull it out, Bunny," Daichi's voice booms against the sound of his breathless pants.

He audibly gulps, his knees getting weaker as he bends them, still leaning on the table. He can hear Daichi shuffle behind him.

He suddenly gets pulled away from the table, the vibrator weakening but not stopping. Daichi places his leg in between Suga's as he holds his neck gently, his lips grazing Suga's ear.

"Tell me Bunny, was that enough?" Daichi's voice vibrates through every fiber of his body. 

"N-No sir," he breathlessly responds.

Daichi lets go of his husband and pulls out the butt vibrator.

Daichi brings his finger up to Sugawara's mouth, "Suck," he commands.

His husband immediately complies, running his tongue on Daichi's index and middle finger. Daichi pushes Suga down gently on the table, his arm trapping the smaller male. 

"Open your legs Bunny," he instructs, Sugawara happily complying. 

He teases the asshole slightly, barely grazing his finger, before inserting a finger in Suga's ass. He feels for the now tender prostate as Suga moans in response.

"You came just from the vibrator Bunny, just how pent up are you?" He smirks down the writhing mess before him. 

"I-I, h-hah~ haven't t-touched myself," Sugawara struggles in between moans, "l-lately, and I–" Koushi moans out loud as he continues to toy with his prostate. 

"S-Sir! I'm close!" Sugawara moans out. Daichi inserts another finger in, leaning towards Suga's ear. "Already? But you just came," His breath tickles his husband's ear, causing the man under him to shudder. 

He moves his hand in a fast scissor motion, pressing on his husband's prostate over and over again, making the shorter male moan and groan and grip him.

"Fuck~ Wait, Daichi I–" Sugawara heaves as Daichi clutches his dick and starts pounding it. All the mixed sensations overwhelm Koushi, edging him further to his second climax.

"Is this enough for you Bunny?" Daichi grips his cock, emitting a yelp from his husband. "I can stop here if you've taken your fill," 

Sugawara shakes his head, "No please~!" he cries out.

"What else do you want then?" Daichi lowers his voice, planting small kisses on Suga's neck, knowing damn well what Suga wants.

"I want your big cock inside me! Please~" He gripes and trembles under his husband, shaking as he nears his orgasm.

"You really are dirty aren't you, Bunny?" he teases, biting on Suga's ear.

Another wave of semen suddenly comes spurting out Suga again, "Ah~~ Ah~, oh god~" he moans, clutching Daichi tighter subconsciously. 

"You came by just having your ass toyed with, are you really that pent up Bunny?" Daichi chuckles, making the heaving mess of Suga frown.

"I mean if your husband neglects you, of course," he retorts, making Daichi sigh and chuckle.

"I know Bunny, I'm sorry," he gives Suga a deep kiss, his hand snaking up to unbutton his shirt while lightly grazing his fingertip on his husband's nipple. Sugawara moans against his lip.

Their lips clash together, him biting down slightly while the other shorter male tangles his fingers on his hair. Heat engulfs them, hungry and intensified clashing of the lips continuing, not leaving room for air.

Daichi pulls away for a bit before ravaging his husband again. Sugawara's toes curl, the pleasure on his nipples along with the kiss resonating below him. He was hard again.

Daichi pulls off his own boxers and button-up, stroking himself while his husband lay on the table, legs wide open with nothing but an open shirt on. 

He stares down at Suga, jerking off to the live sight of his husband exposed and vulnerable under him. He runs his lips along Suga's jaw, planting tiny kisses, making it tickle for his husband. He makes his way down Suga's neck but gets stopped when his husband brings back his lips to connect with his. 

Suga's damp lips lock with Daichi's once again, warmth and lust radiating out of their bodies, making Suga's breath hitch. 

Daichi suddenly flinches, the feeling of pre-cum flowing hit his fingers. He lets go of his dick and pulls Suga up, making him stand against the desk.

"Bunny, what did you want again?" Daichi teases, pinching Suga's nipples in the process. Suga grunts and subconsciously lifts his hips, the anticipation, and want overcoming his body. 

"I want you in, Sir," he huffs out. 

Daichi positions himself and carefully inserts his member into Koushi's ass. "Oh fuck~~" Koushi moans, lifting his hips further, driving Daichi crazy. 

Daichi starts thrusting in slowly, the warmth of his husband wrapped around his throbbing member. "Say Bunny~" he leans back down at Suga's level, "What do you prefer?" he stops momentarily, frustrating Suga further.

"You know the answer to that!" he whines.

"No, I don't," Daichi clicks his tongue. 

Sugawara feels the blood rush up to his cheeks. "Fuck me harder and faster please," he helplessly begs, legs shaking. 

Daichi holds his husband's hips and starts roughly thrusting in, pounding into Sugawara's tight ass. Suga grips the table tightly, moaning out his husband's name over and over again while being fucked into oblivion. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Daichi, ahh~ r-right there!" Sugawara screams and trembles while his husband rails him from behind. They didn't care if their workers heard them, as long as both of their needs were fulfilled, they didn't have to answer to anyone. 

"You dirty little bunny, hah~" Daichi taunts him in between thrusts and pants, "Scream my name more Bunny," he thrusts in, Sugawara moaning louder as instructed. "Daichi! Ahhh fuck, Daichi!" 

Sugawara feels his dick and insides go wet, ready for his third orgasm, squirting all over the floor, while Daichi pounds in him. His husband grabs him and faces him forward, emitting a smirk from Sawamura as he sees the overflowing dick. 

Sugawara wraps his arms around Daichi, enabling him to pound deeper as he nears release. He tightens around his husband's shaft, endlessly moaning. 

"Fuck, Bunny, I'm coming," he grunts.

"Come inside me," Suga cries out, suddenly feeling the warm sensation of Daichi's semen inside his ass, his husband pulling away and catching his breath.

He hugs Sugawara and gives him a small peck on the lips. 

"I missed you, Baby,"

Sugawara teasingly points to his ass, "I can see that, babe,"

**Author's Note:**

> SUGAWARA KEPT HIS FAMILY NAME AFTER MARRIAGE, JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY THAT.


End file.
